A Mermaid's Tale
by CrimsonxEyes
Summary: What happens when Sora, the royal prince of the underwater sea kingdom met eyes with the young and handsome surface dweller Riku? A story of romance that's what
1. Enticing beauty

"Woah! Do they hurt?" Sora asked. He was gazing upon Kairi's human legs. As she just turned 16, she could walk with humans through the help of a special teardroped shape gem encased in blue aura. She smiled as she twirled around the sun shining on her bright red hair giving the impression that she was glowing. She was wearing a thin semi-transparent skirt that combined with the shining sun came off as rather provacative.

"No not really. But it takes some time getting use to them" she said. " It takes a lot of practice to get use"

"Well you look really weird. Kinda funny too." he teased while sticking his tongue out at her. Kairi laughed it off and continued to spin and twirl on top of the pier. Sora continued to gaze at her while she continued dancing, enticed by her movements.

"Why don't you try?" she asked " Don't you wonder what you would look like with legs?"  
>She stopped her dancing and headed to the edge of the pier and sat down, placing her legs into the warm water.<p>

"I would but since i'm the prince of the kingdom i'm not allowed to leave the sea until i'm 18. Sometimes it feels like i'm more of a prisoner than a prince." he said rather sadly

"Well that's stupid. You should be able to enjoy the human world." she said

"Well I don't really have a reason to be up on the surface, unlike you and Namine"

"I guess your right. Hey speaking of Namine, where is she?" She asked him. He shrugged.

"Hey, i'm going for a swim so i'll be back in a bit okay?" Sora said. Kairi smiled back and him and got up and headed off the pier, into the beach.

Sora then dipped into the water and swam away. As he swam towards a rock, something caught his eye. It was a human. He quickly hid behind the rock and proceeded to watch the human. The human had slick shiny silver hair and had the most beautiful and enticing turquoise colored eyes. Sora was immedietly enticed by his appearance. The human then proceeded to take his shirt and pants off, earning a very bright blush from Sora. He was very muscular and well built. He then jumped into the water, causing Sora to jump. Sora quickly dived back into the water and headed back to the pier to find Kairi.

Back at the pier he found Kairi again, this time with Namine.

"Guys! You wouldn't believe what I saw!" he exclaimed

"What did you see" Namine gently asked

"Only the most beautiful thing ever! He was this human"

They both looked at each other and asked "Human?"

Sora then explained to them the human he saw and was very descriptive about it.

"Looks like somebody has a crush" Kairi teased. Sora's face instantly got red.

"I do not!" He retorted

"Yes you do!" Kairi countered

Sora was bright red at this point and was about to say something but stopped when he spotted the human again in the corner of his eye.

"There he is!" Sora yelled out while pointing at the silver haired male he saw earlier.

"Woah, he really is attractive" Namine said

"Hey can you guys go talk to him?" Sora asked "Pretty please?"

Both the girls at this point didn't want to see Sora begged anymore so they got up and walked towards the silver haired male. Sora then dived back into the water and waited for the girls to return.

"He certainly is a strange one" Namine said

"I think this is the first time he felt this way" Kairi said

"I guess your right" Namine said with a gentle smile.

As they approached him, he was takened back by the two unknown girls.

"Hi, i'm Namine and this is my sister Kairi" Namine said, introducing the both of them to him

"Hi, my name's Riku and it's nice to meet you guys. Are you guys new here? Because I haven't seen you two around here."

The two of them chuckled gently and replied "You could say that"

Riku only looked at them with a weird look but he thought nothing out it.

"So do you guys want me to show you guys around or something?" He politely asked

"That's very kind of you but me and my sister have to go soon" Kairi said

"Oh well that's too bad. It was great meeting you two" He said as he walked past them

They both said their goodbyes and waved and he waved back as well and continued off.

"Riku" Kairi said, testing the name. "Sound's nice, don't you thing?"

"Sounds kinda earthy but yeah I guess so" Namine replied

The both of them then walked back to the pier. On their way they spotted a interestring tree that grew sideways on a nearby island.

"Hey look at that!" Namine exclaimed while pointing to the strange tree

"That's weird. I thought trees grew vertically not horizontally, and from the side of the island at that. These human ways are quite strange." Kairi said

They got to the island and saw sign that read : _**Paopu Tree: A rare tree that bears a star-shaped fruit that has a old legend to it.  
><strong>_  
>"We should grab one for Sora" Kairi said<p>

She then climbed up the tree and grabbed one of the fruit and tossed it down to Namine.

"We should go now" Namine said as she jumped into the water. Kairi then sooned followed her.

In the water their legs transformed into fins. Kairi's legs turned into a beautiful fish tail, covered in aqua colored scales. Namine's turned into a white fish tail that was covered in orange and yellow scales. They swam their way back to the underwater palace. Inside they were greeted by the guards and then made their way to Sora's room, in the prince chamber.  
>When they made their way to Sora's room they knocked on the door and was happily greeted to come in by Sora.<p>

"So, what happened?" Sora asked

"His name's Riku." Kairi replied

"Riku." Sora tested. He liked the way it sounded. He repeated the name over again and smiled softly.

"Riku. That's a pretty name"

"I agree. Oh I almost forgot, here we got this for you" Namine said, handing Sora the paopu fruit

"What is it?"

"It's called a paopu fruit. It comes from a rare tree that grows on the islands. It is said that their is a legend behind it too" Kairi explained

"Woah cool! I'm going to treasure it forever!" He said happily while going to put the fruit away.

As Sora went to put the fruit away, Leon came in.

"Hello Sora." he said gruffly

"Hi Leon." Sora relied

"What is that in your hand?" Leon questioned

"It's called a paopu fruit, its from the surface world." Sora answered back

"WHAT! You went up to the surface world without our permission?" Leon asked, rather angrily

"Oh don't get mad at Sora, we got it for him" Kairi jumped in

"Very well. You need to come with me Sora, we need your powers."

Leon took Sora to a special chamber, where they use Sora's powers to create special crystals for merfolk to travel to the surface world.

As the prince of the merfolk Sora was gifted with a variety of powers and abilities. Firstly he is more proficient in magic than other merfolk. Second he has the ability to enchant gems and crystals with his magic to give them special powers. Lastly he was gifted with healing. This type of magic was rare in mermaids and is very powerful. Capable of healing the most deadliest of injuries in the matter of seconds.

Leon handed Sora an assortment of crystals for him to embody with his magic. Sora then took each stone and held his hand above them, releasing a bright light. The crystals then glew with different colors depending on their purpose.

After they were done enchanting the crystals, Sora left and went off to find Roxas. He went down to the training arena and found Roxas battling with another merfolk, Cid. Cid was a very well known merfolk in all of the sea. He is the renowned trainer of merfolk warriors.

Sora watched as Roxas delivered countless blows with his unique sword, called the keyblade. Cid however was able to dodge and block every single hit. Eventually Cid spun his spear around and knocked Roxas's keyblade out of his hand, leaving Roxas at the mercy of Cid.

"Good job kid. Yer getting better everyday." Cid said praising Roxas on his fighting abilities.

"That was excellent Roxas!" Sora cheered

"Sora!" Roxas yelled out and went to embrace his friend

"I haven't seen you in long time." Sora said

"Well I am working to be your guardian so I have to train hard everyday. There is little time for rest." Roxas replied back

Roxas got Cid's permission to take a break. The two of them headed for the Gardens. Here Sora sat down on a rock and laid his head on his forearms.

"What's the matter Sora?" Roxas asked

"I-I met somebody" Sora said while blushing

"Who? Tell me!" Roxas asked while grabbing Sora's arms

"He's a human"

"A human? You went to the surface world by yourself?"

"No, I didn't exactly go to the surface world. I just stayed in the water and watched Kairi and Namine dance around."

"Humans aren't to be trusted Sora. They are devious creatures" Roxas said

"Not this one! I know it!" He yelled back and jerked his way out of Roxas's grip.

"Have you even talked to him?" Roxas asked

"Well no" Sora replied back, rather sadly

"Then how do you know he is good?"

"Because I do!"

"Humans aren't use to our kind, they think were all make believe anyways"

"I know that. But..."

"But what?" Roxas asked

"I have a feeling, deep within here that he's not like the rest of the humans" Sora said while holding his hand over his heart.

"You're hopeless" Roxas teased

Sora then commanded a swarm of octopus to surround Roxas.

"Now who's hopeless now?" Sora teased back

"Okay okay, it's me. Just please don't make them squirt me!"

Sora then ordered the octopus to go away. He then headed back to his room and Roxas then resumed back to his training.


	2. Tension

For the next few weeks, Sora continued going up to the surface with Kairi and Namine. They settled near the coast near Destiny Islands where Sora first saw Riku. Each day they sat there gazing at the beautiful crimson sunset. While Kairi and Namine were enticed by the sunset, Sora would sneak off to spy on Riku some more. The more and more he saw Riku, the more and more he became attracted to him.

On one particular day Sora left to see Riku near the edge of the beach, he was shocked to see that Riku was not there. Flustered he saw along the island searching for the silver haired individual. Eventually at the back of the island he saw a little alcove and hear loud striking noises. As he went to investigate, he saw that Riku was the person creating those striking noises. Riku had infact been striking at a dummy. Riku had on a blindfold and was striking the dummy with a rather interesting shaped sword. The sword was in the design of a menecing bat wing with a blue eye at the base above the guard.

Sora was amazed by how Riku who was blindfolded was able to strike the dummy with such accuracy even at a disadvantage. Sora then spent the rest of the time watching Riku attack the dummy relentlessly.

About an hour later Sora returned back to Kairi and Namine who had just finished the watching beautiful sunset and had wondered where he went off to.

"You guys! Riku is a swordsman!" Sora exclaimed

"Really? How do you know?" Kairi asked with a rather intrigued look on her face.

"Behind the island theres a cove and inside I saw Riku striking a fighting dummy" He said

"Well that's rather interesting" Namine said.

"I know!" Sora said

"Handsome and a skilled fighter, looks like you found yourself quite a catch. Am I right?" Kairi joked while nudging Namine. Namine at that point stopped paying attention to the conversation. Instead she was focused on her sketch pad.

The next day Sora had wanted to go to the surface with Kairi and Namine but Leon had told him he had to do his "prince duties" which in Sora's eyes was just an excuse to lock him up some more. Before Kairi and Namine had left Sora had told them to "spy" on Riku some more for him. While reluctant at first, they finally said yes after the hundreth time Sora had begged them.

Kairi and Namine sat at the top of a tiny outcrop of an smaller island near the bigger island. Namine had brought one of her sketch pads and was sketching the surrounding while Kairi sat down admiring the beach. They sat near the horizontal trunk of the Paopu tree and from there they saw that silver haired Riku had moved his training from the cove to the main island on a platform near the trees.

"Wow, he must be incredibly strong" Namine said complimenting Riku on his slashes and strikes.

"Or he's incredibly stupid" Kairi remarked

"Kairi!" yelled Namine, who lightly smacked Kairi in the back of her head. Kairi only laughed and stuck her tongue out at Namine.

"That was very rude. Be nice." Namine scolded, turning her attention back to the human and started to sketch him.

"I know" Kairi said "Just a random impulse of mines."

"I wonder what Sora finds so interesting about him" Kairi asked

"I don't know. But from I can tell he rather is strong and agile, and is handsome to boot" Namine said

"I guess. But is that it?" Kairi said

"I do feel bad for Sora though. He's always locked up in the kingdom and can't enjoy the surface world like us." Namine said

"He has his 'prince duties.'" Kairi added

"Well there's a point where a break or two wouldn't hurt" Namine said

"He sure has great control of his body. The way he gracefully strikes the dummies" Namine absentmindedly said. Kairi only laughed and leaned towards Namine.

"You sound just like Cid there for minute" Kairi joked

"I did?" Namine said while blushing. Kairi continued to chuckle softly at the now bright red Namine.

"You're spending way to much time with Cid" Kairi said trying her best to control her now loud giggling.

"I don't try to. He's always talking about body control and sword motions and...KAIRI!" Namine's explaination was cut short from Kairi's loud laughter. Namine pouted and remained silent and returned to her drawing. She stopped when Kairi fell from the tree and started clutching her stomach and started breathing normally again.

"Are you done yet?" Namine asked

"Yeah" Kairi said taking a deep breath in and wiping away all the tears that had came from her laughing fit.

"Hey, remember that fruit we got Sora?" Namine said

"Yeah? What about it?" Kairi asked.

"Well the other day, I heared some of the islanders talk about the legend behind it. It's rather cute actually" Namine said.

"Really? Tell me!" Kairi shouted while grabbing Namine, scaring her.

"Okay okay hold your seahorses. So the legend goes that if two people share the fruit their destinies would be intertwined." She explained

"Awwww how cute" Kairi said

The two of them then continued with their so called "spying" of Riku.

Below the sea, Sora spent the majority of his day after his lessons in the sea gardens with Leon. He had wanted to spend time with Roxas some more but he was off training with Cid who had closed down the training hall doors.

Sora layed on a bed of spongy coral and stretched his arms out. Leon had stand guard of the garden entrance, his face was emotionless like usual. Sora had gotten use to it since he had been with Leon since he was little. Sora continued staring at Leon until Sora's piercing gaze got to him.

"Sora... do you want to talk about something?" Leon asked

"I don't know. "I'm just bored and need someone to talk too." He responded

"So instead of starting a conversation you just stared at me until I caved and had to ask you?" Leon questioned

"Pretty much" Sora said "You don't really talk that much so I thought you wouldn't mind"

"I guess I do. Leon said. Sora chuckled and went over to Leon and grabbed his arm and dragged him to his bed of coral. "You have no one to talk to?" Leon asked. He watched as Sora swam around the coral and finally settled down on the ground near some dying coral.

"Not really. Roxas is training. Kairi and Namine are off on the surface. I guess their my real friends. Everyone else just sees me as Prince Sora." Sora said while running his fingers through the sand. Leon immedietly sensed something was wrong.

"Is something bothering you?" Leon asked.

"Yeah there is. Everyone is so formal around me. They all see as the 'Royal Child of the Undersea Kingdom Prince Sora' but I don't want that. I just want to be just Sora"

"That's always how its been for thousands of years." Leon said.

"I guess you're right. I'm also worried too. About Roxas" He added

"And whys that?"

"Well the other day I was peeking through the training hall and saw that Roxas was on the ground with slash marks all over his body. I tried to heal him but all the other guards stopped me and told me to leave Roxas to his training." Sora explained. When Leon hearded this his eyes widened.

"You tried to heal him?" Leon asked rather frantically

"Yeah, what's wrong with that? I can do it right?" Sora questioned

"Yes, but promise me you won't try healing anyone again" Leon said

"Why not?"

"Just don't!" Leon yelled scaring Sora.

Sora had never heard Leon yell before and was terrified at his voice.

"I'm so sorry Sora, I didn't mean to yell at you" Leon quickly apologized

"It's okay" Sora said rather sadly

"Hey cheer up Sora. How about we go swimming with the dolphins later?" Leon said

"Really? We can?"

"Sure why not, you deserved it"

"Thanks Leon!" Sora said while hugging Leon.

When Kairi and Namine returned and Roxas was finished with his training Leon took them Dolphin's Lagoon. Leon had also brought Lulu and Wakka, Namine's and Kairi's guardians respectivly.

When they got there a horde of dolphins came to greet them. Sora grabbed the dolphin's dorsal fins and it gave out a squeaked. They all reconized Sora as the prince and quickly welcomed him into their ranks.

Sora was in front with Leon following behind. Kairi and Namine both held hands and were going together, Roxas was trailing behind then followed by Lulu and then Wakka as well as Cid who decided to come along as well.

All of a sudden while everyone was riding, Leon stopped.

"Something wrong Leon?" Roxas asked

"It's too quiet." Leon responded

"So? It's the sea, it's suppose to be quiet."

"Even the sea is not this qui..."

Before Leon could finish his thought a spear came flying right at him, it would have pierced his chest too but luckily he drew his gunblade in time and deflected it. He looked across and saw that there were a pack of masked mermen. There were at least seven of them. Each had on a mask with a strange insignia on them.

"Everyone protect Sora and the girls!" Cid shouted as he drew his lance and charged at the masked assailants. Leon quickly swam towards Sora and grabbed his wrist and brought him behind him.

"Roxas you go too!" Cid commanded. The two of them were surrounded by a group of four mermen. Cid quickly took his lance and stabbed one right in the chest, quickly ending his life. Roxas drew out his keyblade and struck two right in the stomach, knocking them down to the cold sea floor. The last one almost managed to stab Roxas in the stomach but was decapitated by Leon's gunblade.

As a cloud of blood surrounded the area Leon lost track of Sora.

"Leon help me!" Sora screamed out.

When the cloud cleared up Leon and the rest saw that Sora had been captured by three of the masked mermen. Leon quickly rushed towards them and struck them all before they could make off with Sora. However before Leon could grab Sora, five more masked merman appeared and this time brought along a giant great white shark.

The sharked was rode by two more of the assailants. They charged after Leon, seperating him from Sora even more. Wakka came and tried to grab Sora but was knocked back by the fins of the masked mermen. Lulu was trying her best to hold up her protective shield for Kairi and Namine but was being bombarded by a swarm of spears.

The shark then had it's eyes on Sora and quickly started chasing him. Sora was panicking and tried his best to swim as fast as he could. Suddenly the shark got extremely close to him and one of it's sharp teeth scratched Sora's side, causing him to wince out in pain. Sora grabbed his side and continued swimming as fast as he could, with the shark still chasing him.

He glanced up and saw that the surface was just meters away. So Sora pumped his fins as hard as he could and propelled himself to the surface. Eventually he saw that the shark was no longer chasing him. However he felt dizzy and his side was still in pain and bleeding. He then fainted into the darkness due to the pain.

_What's so mysterious about Sora's healing powers that Leon's has forbidden him from using it? And what's going to happen to poor Sora? Find out in Chapter 3 :)_


	3. Surface

Sora was surrounded by pitch blackness. "Leon...where are you?" Sora said. He shrank back as he saw a pair of giant jaws emerge again. Only one half of it's body was exposed and the other half was covered in darkness. It opened it wide maw, revealing rows of sharp and bloody triangular teeth. Sora could feel a shiver run down his spine. Panic was envelpoing in his heart. He could feel his heart beating faster and faster and felt like his heart would burst.  
>He was all alone, completely alone in a void of darkness. The shark was only a few meters away with it's mouth poised and ready to strike. He was going to die, quite possibly again as he was certain he was already dead.<p>

"What kind of hell is this!" He yelled out.

The shark then charged forward with it's mouth still wide open, without warning.

"Leon! Please help me!"

Sora woke up violently, lifting himself up he saw that he was on the edge of the sea. Sora lifted his hands and touched his face. It was completely covered in cold sweat. A nervous smile graced from Sora's lips as he realized he wasn't dead. He could still feel his heart beat faster than ever. He through his hands into the air and feel back into the dry sand.

"I'm alive. It was just a nightmar..." Sora's began lurching. He rolled over to his stomach and began throwing up. It had burn his throat but it was one more reason pointing to the fact that he was still alive. Sora groaned, his stomach now empty. He rolled over back on his back and shuffled away from the pile of vomit. He smiled at the cloudless sky and gently bathed in the sun's rays. He closed his eyes and dug into the warm sand. He flicked his fin, expecting to feel the splash of the water but instead he felt more sand brush his fin. Sora sat up and fully realized where he was. He knew he was on the island Namine and Kairi often visited. He looked around. To his left was a small wooden shack Kairi once mentioned to him. He shuffled his body over so he could see behind him. There was a small waterfall pouring into a pond.. He turned his body to the right and noticed the wooden dock and several large trees. He looked slightly up and noticed wooden platforms along the trunks of the tree.

"It looks so weird." Sora said. He never actually been on the island before. He had always looked at the island from the sea.

"So you're finally awake."

Sora's body began tensing up. He kept his head down and glanced around and saw a pair of bare feet on the sand. He slowly looked up and saw that those pair of legs belonged to Riku, the silver haired human he had been admiring. He was wearing a black button up shirt with a cerulean striped and pants. Sora wasn't use to him looking this way as the last time he saw him Riku was shirtless and was wearing shorts on. As Riku was standing there Sora noticed his oddly bright blue eyes.

"You have very pretty eyes." Sora said absent mindedly. Riku chuckled softly and knelt down beside Sora.

"So you can talk." He said

Sora eyes widened a bit and he looked away. He really wasn't suppose to talk to a human but now that the chance shows up, and with Riku no less, he wasn't too sure if he should talk or not. Riku watched him, amused by the merman's expression. It was so easy to read his face. While Sora mentally debated, Riku looked at the bandages he had wrapped around Sora while he was unconscious. When Riku had dragged his body from the sea, there was a large gash along Sora's right side near his hips. The shark would have made a larger wound or killed him even if it wouldn't for the fact that Riku hadn't pulled Sora pulled him out at the last second. He had managed to stop the bleeding but when Sora moved about when he woke up caused him to bleed again.

"You're bleeding" Riku said, poking at Sora's side causing him to flinch. As Sora looked down he saw the bandages that were tightly wrapped around his stomach. He looked over and saw Riku's finger was covered in the blood that had bled out.

"Did you save me?" Sora asked, now looking at Riku.

Riku nodded, "I don't think I would've slept well if I hadn't jumped in. Besides, that monster of a shark was already struggling to drag you back into deeper water." He said.

"She was on the beach?" Sora asked. Riku shook his head.

"When I jumped in, I think the splash distracted it. A good thing that it turned its head when it did or else you would've been dead. She rammed into you and that pushed you into shallow water," Riku pointed at Sora's right shoulder. "You're bruised pretty badly on that side and you have a deep cut over here." He said and once again pointed to the red spot on near Sora's hip.

"Thank you," Sora said. He pressed his palm on his side to see what type of situation he was in. Then he realized that mermaid's have regenetive powers and could heal his wounds.

"Ummm... Can you take me there?" He said while pointing to the waterfall.

"Sure, wrap your hands around my neck. He said. Sora nodded and wrapped his arms around Riku's neck. He could feel Riku's arm slide against his back and the other arm slide underneath his tail. Sora squealed as Riku suddenly lifted him into the air. He yelped and hid his face against Riku's neck. It felt weird being carried in the air. Riku began walking towards the waterfall, taking the steps in the stone wall. Sora closed his eyes and held on tighter. He felt strange but it was a good strange. Sora didn't notice that Riku had stopped right at the edge. Riku grinned as he suddenly jumped into the shallow pond. The sudden motion made Sora scream and he struggled against Riku's hold. Sora's struggling made Riku lose his balance as he landed and they both fell.

Sora quickly sat up and flicked his tail against the water. The freshwater made him feel different than the sea. He looked over at Riku and quickly apologized.

"Oh i'm sorry. Humans don't usually like getting wet do they?" He apologized.

"It's fine. You're bleeding really bad now."

"I can't really do much without a gem or a crystal." He said, sighing.

"Why do you need a crystal?" Riku asked.

"I could use one to amplify my powers. Us merfolk have regenetive powers and we could heal our wounds." Sora said not caring about the rules he had just broke. Riku reached inside his pocket and grabbed out a small brown bag. He heard various jingles come from inside the bag. He handed the bag to Sora and he slowly opened it. He saw an assortment of gems and minerals inside the bag and gave Riku a curious look.

"Do humans always carry around a bag of gems with them?" He asked.

"If you want to make some money at the pawn shop then yes. Riku said. "Will those do?" He asked. Sora looked at the bag and spilled the contents into the water. He could several elemental types of shards and gems, as well as a variety of magicite. He knew that adding his powers into an elemental gem would only amplify that particular element. And with magicite, pouring his powers into them would only shatter them as magicite already contained a high level of concentrated energy. All that was left was a few moonstones, a small diamond and a rather large piece of adamantine. There was another gem that Sora didn't reconize. It was small and round, and was about the size of a marble. He lifted out of the water and brought it to eye level. The crystal was white and had a light green tinge to it. The surface was smooth and with a little bit of polishing it could shine even brighter.

"Can I use this one?" Sora asked as he set it aside and placed everything else back into the bag. Riku nodded and tied the sack before he threw it towards his shirt. He sat on the ledge near Sora as Sora placed the crystal on the ground and placed his hands above it. Riku saw a glimmer of light make the gem sparkle from the inside. The light never stayed one color. It changed as the light grew into a swirling mass of ever changing color trapped in the crystal. Sora felt lighter than he usually did when he harvested his voice underwater. It always felt like a sucking motion, as if the gem was forcibly pulling his powers into the gem. That was why Sora usually felt tired and sleepy right after harvesting his powers into seven or more different gems. With the gem he found in Riku's sack, it felt like his powers were becoming a part of the crystal. He concentrated harder, pouring all of his energy into the crystal. Riku obviously had no idea what was happening but he felt the mood in the air become lighter.

When he finished he took the crystal up to eye level and smiled. He slowly unwrapped the bandages on his stomach, cringing at every second of it. As the last band of gauze fell away from his stomach he could see the cut clearly. It ran the length of his side, perhaps four to five inches long and about more than an inch wide. Sora then took the gem and placed it on top of the wound.

He concentrated hard and said "heal." A bright green light enveloped the entire area of his wound. He could feel it lace up the long cut as the wound slowly healed up. In just a matter of seconds, the only reminder of the wound was a thin pink scar that would disappear in a day or two. He smiled and ran his finger tip along the light scar. He happily looked at Riku and grinned.

"Do you feel any better?" Riku asked. Sora nodded.

"Yes, I feel much better. Thank you Riku." Sora said, pleased with the fact that he had a chance to say Riku's name.

"So you know my name?" He asked.

Sora blushed and said "Is it weird that I do?"

Riku smiled softly and crossed his arms infront of his chest.

"It actually very weird that you know my name and I don't know yours." He said.

"My name is Sora." He replied.

"So why did the shark attack you, Sora? Riku asked. Sora looked down into the water and his fin gently flickering in the water. Should he talk or just make up a lie? Sora quickly glanced at Riku from underneath his bangs. He found it easy to talk to him, an almost complete stranger. Maybe it was because he was Riku and knew nothing about his status at the Kingdom. He was talking to Sora like his old friends used to talk to him.

"I don't know," Sora said as he looked at Riku. To hell with the consequences. "I think it was trying to kidnap me but I don't know why they would use a shark."

"Why would they want to kidnap you?" Riku asked.

"Well... I'm sorta kinda" Sora said nervously. "The prince of an underwater kingdom."

Riku immedietly was shocked. "You're really important than?" He asked.

"Yeah, i'm the only son of the king." Sora said.

"Were you attacked in a group or something?" Riku asked.

"I went out dolphin riding with some of my friends and out of nowhere a group of masked people started attacking us. I then got seperated from my friends. I hope they're okay."

"I see. So you were ambushed."

"I guess. Can we not talk about this anymore. I just hope Namine and Kairi and Roxas are all safe." Sora said as he looked back at Riku. He had a nice physique. Riku was muscular in a lean way, similar to Leon. The sun had dried Riku's skin giving him a pale look and the sunlight made Riku's hair seem more silver. Again, he looked into Riku's sharp blue eyes. It clashed well with his hair. "Riku, can I ask a question?"

"Sure go ahead." Riku said

"Do you live on the island?"

It was a completely harmless question coming from a purely innocent face that Riku had to look away as a snort of laughter escaped him. His shoulders shook as he laughed. He grinned and looked back at Sora.

"That's right. I'm the Wildman of this island." He said.

"Really?" Sora asked, causing another round of fit of laughter from Riku. Sora merely stared in confusion as he looked at Riku until it clicked in his head.

"You're teasing me, aren't you?" Sora said. Riku smiled and stood up as he walked over to Sora and sat down in front of him.

"Don't worry. I tease just about everyone else." Riku said.

"You're getting wet." Sora said. Riku shrugged and looked at Sora.

"Are there any other questions?" Riku asked. Sora smiled. He had plenty of questions.  
>"It's getting late." Riku said. The sky had taken on a red glow above their heads. Near the horizon across the sea, streaks of orange, yellow, and red followed the descending sun. Sora nodded and stared at the waterfall. They had talked for hours, Riku doing most of the talking as Sora asked him question after question. He'd grown attached to Riku within those hours. Half of his mind wanted to stay longer but the other half was worried. Night was coming and Leon hadn't found him. Did they even begin the search? He was getting sleepy. Maybe he had sung a bit too enthusiastically into his crystal.<p>

"You're nervous." Riku stated.

"It's getting dark," Sora said. If he looked straight up, he could see the brightest of stars already shimmering in the darkening red sky. "I've never been on the surface and I haven't spent the night either."

"Are you going back to the sea?" Riku asked.

Sora shook his head, "I can't until Leon finds me. So umm, Can you stay with me tonight?" Sora asked. He blushed when Riku looked at him with a curious look. "I-I can't sleep alone." Riku smirked as he looked at Sora.

"So, you're my guest now?" Riku asked.

Sora nodded, "Pretty please?"

Riku smiled and ruffled Sora's hair. He stood up, his pants completely soaked and his toes most likely wrinkled from being in the water for so long. "Alright. It's getting cold so we'll have to stay in that shack over there," Riku said pointing the shack near them. He knelt beside Sora as the mermen wrapped his arms around Riku's neck. "Do you need the water to breath?" He asked. Sora shook his head.

Riku lifted him in his arms. He closed his eyes and held on tighter as he felt Riku walk. Riku too him inside a shack which was considerably warmer than the cold night. He noticed several bags on one side of the shack and thick blankets piled on the other side. In front of him, he saw a stone stair case. Riku had said it lead to the stone platform near them that connected a wooden pathway to the smaller island holding the Paopu tree.

"You said you didn't live on the island." Said the confused Sora.

"I don't but it's a nice place to go when I want to escape my roomates." Riku replied.

"Who are you're roomates?" Sora asked as Riku walked back into the shack with dry pants. He grabbed three more blankets. Riku used one blanket to lay out next to Sora and the other two to cover them over their body. He threw one on top of Sora and quickly crossed the shack to pull out a plain t-shirt from another bag. He pulled it on and sat down beside Sora.

"Well firstly I have this annoying redhead named Axel. I also have Tidus, he's more calm and relaxed as opposed to Axel's wild personality."

"They seem interesting." Sora said.

"Not Axel. He just likes to annoy me alot. Especially at 5 in the morning by having his friend Demyx play his sitar loudly." Riku said.

"Is he bad?" Sora asked.

"He is at 5 in the morning." Riku said.

"Riku?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Riku asked.

"You're a very kind human" Sora said as he drifted off to sleep.

When Sora woke up in the morning, the first thing he realized was that he was alone. He was alert instantly, completely skipping the lethargic mood of after sleep. He clearly remembered last night, the long conversations they had and the move into the shack. He knew where he was. He just didn't know or liked that he was now alone. Sora fought down the panic but he was in a new environment. He shivered, despite being deliciously warm.

"Riku?" Sora called out. He could hear the tremble of his voice. He flinched when the door knob jangled but relaxed when he saw Riku step into the shack.

"Good morning, Sora." He said, offering Sora a hint of a smile.

"Good morning to you too," Sora said, offering his own sunny smile. "Umm, can you take me back to the pond?" Sora asked.

"Hold on." Riku said as he knelt beside Sora. Sora grabbed the crystal and wrapped his arms around Riku's neck once again. With this, Sora realized he liked being carried by Riku. As usual he closed his eyes and pressed his face against Riku's neck. It helped against the queasiness in his stomach. "Since you interrogated me yesterday, I think today is my turn." Riku said.

"Okay," Sora said. He open one eye and looked around. The sky was incredibly blue, lighter than he would normally see. Like yesterday, there wasn't a cloud in the sky. He felt Riku climb the short stairs when Riku suddenly stopped. Sora lifted his head from Riku's chest and looked where Riku was looking at. He smiled when he saw Leon emerging from the sea. He could feel Riku tense up, holding onto Sora tighter as Leon continued to walk through the shallow water. Cid emerged a few feet behind Leon. They both wore human pants, Leon a tight black leather pants and Cid with a simple blue shorts. He saw the gunblade unsheathed and became confused.

"Let go of him, human!" Leon shouted. Riku only held on tighter on too Sora. At the sight of the Leon's gunblade, he instinctively wanted to hold his own blade but he didn't have it with him. Sora quickly glared at Leon.

"Leon calm, he saved my life" Sora said back. Leon didn't listen to Sora and rushed straight at Riku. Cid also drew out his spear and poised to strike as well.

Within a few seconds, Leon was inches away from Riku. Cid got up to them and grabbed Sora from Riku's arms. Instantly Leon's gunblade was at Riku's throat.

"LEON! STOP IT HE WAS HELPING ME!" Sora screamed out almost at the brink of tears. Leon brought his gunblade to Riku's neck, drawing out some blood. Cid then walked Sora back into the sea. Leon quickly followed behind. Sora took the small crystal Riku had given him, kissed it and then threw it at Riku. "Riku... thank you for your kindness. I'll someday repay you so please don't forget me." Sora said.

The three of them then entered the water and the clothes they had on turned back into their original tails. Eventually they were completely gone.

"Damn. He's a tough bastard." Riku said as he touched his neck. "I promise I won't forget you Sora" Riku said as he licked his fingers clean. He went over and picked up the crystal and dusted off the sand and placed it in his pocket.

FYI: Merfolk have regenetive powers as well as being able to have healing powers. The difference is that regentive powers only heal minor injuries as oppose to healing powers that can heal almost anything.


	4. New discoveries

Underwater Leon held onto Sora with a tight grip and dragged him to the palace. Sora was trying all he could to break free, but Leon was just too strong. When they arrived at the palace, Leon ordered to guards to step aside and let them pass. None of them hesitated as they didn't wish to experience Leon's wrath.

Inside the palace Leon loosenend his grip on Sora and he was able to break free. He whipped his tail as hard as he could and struck Leon right in the chest and swam off. Leon didn't even flinch and stood there, watching the brunette swim off in anger.

"Let the kid be." Cid said gruffly.

Leon didn't reply. He just stayed there, motionless.

Sora swam to his room, which was blocked off by guards. The guards at first didn't Sora pass through but after he threatened to blast them with magic, they all moved away. Sora swam to his bed and smothered his face into his pillow and started crying.

He was angry. Angry at Leon for being such a jerk to someone who saved him. He was also sad that he couldn't see Riku anymore. Sora spent the rest of his day cooped up inside his room, not to be bothered by anyone else.

The next morning a guard came and knocked on his door.

"Excuse me your majesty but your friends Kairi and Namine are here to see you."

Sora's face instantly brightened up and quickly went over to open the door for them.  
>Outside was Kairi and Namine both excited to finally see their friend again.<br>They both tackled him into a hug.

"Ughh... Let...go...can't...breathe." Sora wheezed out.

The both of them soon realized what they were doing and released their grip.

"Hehe... sorry." Namine apoligized.

"You made use so worried you big idiot!" Kairi yelled.

"Sorry you guys..." Sora said quietly

"Hey Sora, whats wrong?" Namine asked.

"I miss Riku..." Sora whispered.

"What? you met him?" Kairi asked, quite intrigued about this.

"When I was attacked I wounded up on the beach and Riku was the one to save me." he told them. "He was looking after me...until Leon came." he said the last part with a little anger in his voice.

"Well Leon is your guardian. His job is to protect you." Namine

"But Riku wasn't hurting me!" Sora yelled. Catching the two girls by surprise.

"Why do you like Riku so much?" Kairi questioned.

"I don't know really... but whenever i'm with him. I-I feel warm." He replied, a smile creeping on his face.

The two girls couldn't help but smile at what Sora had just said. They both gave him and goodbye hug and went off. Sora now bored because his friends had left decided to go see Roxas.

At the training hall loud clanging noises could be heard past the door. Sora was wondering what was happening behind the door and was about to approach it, but Cid came and stopped him.

"I can't let you go through there kid." Cid said.

"Why not?" Sora asked.

"Because it's guardian training happening behind there. It's suppose to be private. No visitors."

"But I want to see Roxas. I haven't seen him for a while now." Sora said back.

"Well you can see him when he's done." Cid gruffly replied back.

Sora didn't stand a chance arguing with Cid so he left to go back to his room.

Back at his room he saw that Leon was standing outside his door.

"Go away Leon." Sora said rather coldly.

"Sora please listen to me." Leon said.

Sora just ignored him and swam past him. He was about to open his door but Leon stood in his way.

"Let me through!" Sora demanded.

"I will if you promise to let go in there to talk to you."

"I don't want to." Sora said.

"Sora, pleas-" Leon let out but was interupted by Sora's yelling.

"NO! I don't want to talk to you! GO AWAY!" Sora screamed this out from the top of his lungs. Sora placed his hands together and orbs of light surrounded him. The orbs gathered together into a smaller ball of light infront of him. With a wave of his hand, the ball of light flew at Leon. At first he expected Leon to dodge it but when he realized Leon stayed still he quickly tried to recall the ball of light but it was too late.

The ball of light narrowly missed Leon but managed to singe part of his arm.

"Leon!" Sora yelled out.

"Happy now?" He asked.

Sora didn't answer and turned around and swam away towards the garden. Leon at first tried to go after him but decided it would be best to leave him alone.

Sometime later Leon met Cid in the entrance hall.

"Hey kid, I gotta talk to you."

"What?" Leon replied coldly.

"It's about our assailants that attacked us."

"You learned something?" Leon asked.

"It's not much but it seems that the insignia on their masks were that of nobodies."

"Nobodies...?"

"Yes, nobodies. They were an ancient clan of merpeople that lived eons ago."

"Then why are they here in our time and what do they want?"

"That part i don't know." Cid replied sadly.

"It's a start. I think i'll head over to the library to find more about these nobodies." Leon said. "Cid... keep an eye on Sora for me."

"Gotcha kid."

Leon swam in the opposite direction, heading towards to Royal Library in search of more clues about these mysterious nobodies. Cid on the other hand swam towards the Training Field and continued to instruct the guardians in training.

Leon was inside the library for the entire day. He was searching in every single section and not letting a single stone be left untouched. Eventually Leon gave up his search and headed back to his quarters. Just as he was leaving he noticed an odd insignia in the back of the Library. When Leon inspected it closer he saw that it was in the shape of a crown. Leon softly touched the insignia and then it gave off a faint light.

The wall then started rumbling. The walls then divided, revealing a secret passage way behind them. Leon hesitantly went through the newly revealed passage. Inside was another whole section of the Library he had never seen before. As we walked deeper in he saw that the walls were changing to that of a bright gold color. Then standing before him was a white door. In the center was a keyhole like symbol. Leon was trying to open the door, but there was one problem. There was no knob.

Leon made note of this hidden room and left to go back to his room.

_What's behind this mysterious white door? Will Leon be able to open it? And who are the Nobodies?_


	5. An Ominous Foreshadowing

While everyone was preoccupiedwith Sora returning and Leon was tied up searching for clues, no one noticed the mysterious events that are happening elsewhere.  
>Deep within the Abyss, the darkest and most dangerous region of the underwater world a mysterious hooded figure emerged. This mysterious person raised his arm forward and opened his hand. From that streams of darkness emerged from the waters and joined together and formed a dark portal of sorts.<p>

After the portal was formed the man swam through. He then emerged in the center of a white room in what seems to be a large castle. Around him was eleven pillars each labeled with numerals one through eleven. Each pillar sat a hooded merperson.

"I see you have returned." the one sitting in the first numbered pillar said.

The hooded figure pulled down his cloaak, revealin a man with spikey blue hair with an x-shaped scar on his forehead.

"Let's get this meeting undergo shall we?" the person said again and also undid his hood, revealing a tanned man with shining silver hair and amber eyes.

Everyone else removed their cloaks as well. The one sitting in the second numbered chair undid his hood and had the face of a scarred man and an eyepatch. The third had a gruff look on his face and dreadlocks. The fourth was a long haired blond. The fifth was a browned hair man with an angry face. The sixth position pillar revealed a long haired dark blue haired man with hair covering part of his eye. It is assumed that the blue haired man sat in the seventh numbered pillar as it was the only one empty. The eighth sat a man with a blonde mullet like haircut. The ninth also had a blond hair man with a piercing in his ear. The tenth sat a rather feminine man with pink hair. The last pillar sat a girl with light blond hair with two strands sticking out from her her resembling insect antennas.

"It seems you were unsuccessful Saix." Said the man with the eyepatch.

"It wasn't my fault. He had guardians with him and they defeated all of the lesser ones." The man named Saix replied.

"Well you should stepped in and wiped them all out and took him with you. That would have been much faster." The man with dreadlocks said.

"I didn't want to blow our cover and reveal our plans." Saix said to everyone.

"We are all disapointed in you Saix." The blond haired girl joked.

"Watch your mouth Larxene." Saix threatened. The girl remained unfazed and gave a taunting giggle.

"Saix was just scared to." The man with the mullet style hair said jokingly.

Saix only gave a menecing glare to the mullet haired man, which caused him to cower back a bit.

As of that point the man sitting in the first pillar was getting very irriated.

"Everyone silence!" He yelled. Everyone was taken back and quickly went quiet.

"What Saix did was the right thing to do. We will have other oppertunities to capture him. As of now, our plan is to find the location of where our master sleeps." He continued. "We all will search the entire ocean and will leave no corner or stone left untouch." He told them.

All of them gave a quick nod in agreement and all held out their hands and created portals of darkness and each went through. The only one remaining were Saix and the one sitting in the first pillar.

"What about me Xemnas?" Saix asked.

"Saix, your job now is to continue keeping an eye out on our friends here.."

"Yes master." Saix said with a nod. He also created a portal of darkness and went off.

Xemnas, held out his hand and spikey white thorns appeard. They formed together into a ball and inside was what appears to be a screen. The screen showed Sora.

"In due time master, in due time." Xemnas said ominously.

Very short chapter you guys. What are these mysterious people planning? And who is this 'master' person? And what's with creepy Xemnas?  
>All will be revealed in due time.<br>Also there is only eleven pillars because two of them are missing. Guess whos?


	6. Escape

For the next few weeks Sora felt miserable. He was couped up inside the palace and was struck with boredom. He spent the majority of his time in the gardens, communicating with the sea life there. Leon also tried talking to Sora but Sora simply ignored him.

One day while in the Gardens, Sora thought of a plan. A plan that would let him return to the surface and see Riku again. He knew that he needed a way to create legs for himself and the only place he knew with a large amount of crystals to help him with this plan is, the Palace's Treasury.

Slowly he swam towards the Treasury. At the front doors stood two guards. He placed on the most believing face he had and went over to them.

"H-hey guys." He exclaimed.

"Prince Sora, what can we help you with today?" The guard on the left asked.

"Well...uh... Cid told me earlier he needed you guys for something." He lied.

"What is it that he needs us for?" The guard on the right asked.

"He said something about special guard training or something." He lied again.

"Alright, i'll go. You stand guard here." The left guard said.

"No-no." Sora said panicking "He said he wanted to both of you guys."

"We can't just leave our post. We were tasked with guarding the most important part of the Palace." The right guard told.

"How about you guys go and I stand guard here. I am the prince and all and no one will dare get pass me." Sora told them.

"Well if you put it that way... then we'll go."The right guard said.

The two guards gave each other a quick look and headed off. Sora waited until they turned the corner before he started his plan.

When they left he approached the door slowly. He quietly opened the door, trying his best not to alarm anyone nearby. Once inside he quickly closed the door and placed the lock on. Inside was a large coridoor with large shelves on both sides. On the left was brightly glowing crystals that was radiating different colored aura. The right side had a variety of crystals that were giving off a warm white aura.

After browsing through the crystals Sora determined that the ones on the left were elemental crystals. Those would hold no value to Sora as by placing his magic into those, it would only amplify their magic. Thus Sora could not use them. He saw that the ones on the right were those of power crystals. These he could use to create legs for himself. However there was one small problem. Sora is the prince and his body has alot of magic fueling through it and he needs a powerful crystal to contain his magic in.

After browsing between rows and rows of crystals but had no luck. When he reached the end he was on the verge of giving up. At the end he was infront of a large altar. In the middle was a small white crystal shard. It was giving off small rays of light as well as releasing small clouds of mist. Sora felt that the crystal was drawing him to it. It was pulsating was strong magical energy, and he knew this was the crystal he needed. He quickly snatched the crystal and headed off.

Outside he quietly sneaked off to the Gardens. On his way he ran into Leon who was curious about what he was doing.

"Sora where are you going?" He asked.

"Gardens." Sora rushed out.

Leon was still curious about what Sora was up to so he followed behind. In the Gardens Sora sat down on a rock and held out the crystal. He placed his hands over the crystal and concentrated. A ring of light enveloped the crystal and slowly it changed color. After about two minutes of this Sora stopped. He held the crystal up. It had changed from white color to a bright gold color and you could see the magic swelling inside the crystal as well.

Leon had watched the whole thing and was furious.

"SORA!" He yelled, alarming Sora.

"L-leon?" He asked panicking.

"Drop that crystal." He demanded.

"I'm not going to!" Sora yelled back.

He grabbed the crystal tightly in his hand and quickly swam off. Leon then pursued him behind furiously. Sora swam as fast as he could towards the entrance of the the Palace. Behind him he could see that Leon was on his tail. He cried out to the sea animals and suddenly a swarm of octopus appeared. Sora commanded them to help him and they released their ink. Leon was blinded by the cloud of ink giving Sora a chance to escape.  
>When he reached the Entrance he used his powers to propell himself out of the water.<p>

Sora quickly shot out of the water and landed on the sand quite roughly. He gave out a small wince and continued on. He grabbed his crystal out and concentrated again. His tail was then enveloped in a bright aqua colored light and slowly his tail begain splitting in two. After the light disappeared and his tail was now a pair of legs!

Sora stood up and looked around. At first he fell over as he wasn't accustomed to his newly pair of legs. Eventually he got use to his legs and was able to start walking. He noticed that he was near the place where Riku had first found him. He remembered that Riku had told him about his house on the island and started heading for it.

After about twenty minutes he finally reached Riku's little house. It would have taken less time but Sora was tripping over his feet quite a few times. He slowly walked up the steps and reached the door. He remembered Namine telling something about courtisy and knocking on doors. So he clenched his hands together and knocked on the door lightly. He got no response. He tried knocking again, this time with a little bit more force. Again no response. Lastly he tried pounding at the door, and again he got no response.

Finally he gave up. He was about to leave the house when he noticed an open window. He saw that the window was big enough for him to fit through and he headed head first in. He didn't plan that the window was a little bit high above the ground and ended up falling into the house. He gave a small moan in pain and quickly got up.

The interior of the house had a very old look to it. He walked around the house, carefully examining everything inside. He finally reached the end of a hallway and saw a door labeled 'Riku' on it. He concluded that this was probably Riku's room and headed inside.

Riku's room was fairly decent in size. His bed was in the corner, facing the window. Across from his bed was a table filled with books. Sora went over to the table and saw a picture frame of Riku and a spikey red haired person. Riku's didn't have a smile on his face but his friend did. Sora couldn't help but laugh at the picture. Sora was too busy looking at the picture that he didn't notice the sound of footsteps approaching him.

"Who are you?" Sora heard someone say behind him.

_WOAH OHEMGEE! Sora escaped! Wait but who's behind him? Also cliffhanger_


	7. Reunited

"Who are you?" a voiced asked behind Sora. He quickly placed the picture down and turned around. Sora reconized those silver strands of hair from anywhere, it was Riku.

"RIKU!" Sora yelled out in excitement.

Riku at first didn't believe it and rubbed his eyes in amazement. "Sora? Is that you?" He asked.

"You remembered!" Sora said again in excitement as he ran over to hug Riku.

Riku didn't mind Sora and embraced him back.

"How did you get here?" He asked.

"I-I had to see you again." Sora confessed.

"To be honest Sora, I did too." Riku said softly as the two continued standing there embracing each other.

"Ummm Sora...? Why are you naked?" Riku asked.

"What are you talking about...?" He asked as he looked down. Suddenly his face got bright red and he took his arms off of Riku and covered up his private area.

Riku bursted out loud in a fit of laughter. Sora on the other hand was red as a tomato and was trying his best to cover up as much skin as possible.

"It's okay Sora. I'll find you one of Axel's clothes." Riku said.

After getting Sora to stop blushing Riku took him upstairs to a room with a bright red door with the name** AXEL **on the front with a red and black flame design. The two made their way into the closet and dived through a variet of clothes. Eventually they pair found a v-neck and some shorts for Sora to put on.

"Umm do these go through here...?" Sora asked dumbfoundedly as he held up the pants.

Riku chuckled lightly and said "Yes Sora." Sora's face lit up again as he felt embaressed for not knowing these things. "Need any help?" Riku asked. Sora shook his head and headed into the bathroom. After about five minutes Sora finally came out of the bathroom. The two then headed to Riku's room and sat on the bed. Riku then bombarded Sora with assortment of questions.

"So how did you get legs?" Riku wondered.

"Well I used this." Sora took out the small crystal shard he had with him. Riku could feel the warm rays of energy being radiated off. It gave off a warm sensation and Riku felt nice being around it.

"I used this to split my tail in two to become legs."

"Sounds painful." Riku said with a semi squinty face.

"It's actually rather painless. The hard part was getting use to walking. Sora told him.

"So does that Leon guy know about this? Last time he was practically dragging you off." Riku asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

At the sound of Leon's name Sora got a bit flustered. "I actually ran away..." Sora admitted.

"You what? Aren't you like the Prince or something?" Riku asked.

"I am. But I just didn't want to be locked up in the Palace all day." Sora said. "I-I missed you."

"I missed you too." Riku told him.

Sora then noticed from the corner of his eye a dead flower plant.

"It's dead." He said as he pointed to the wilted flower.

"It's been dead for quite some time now. I should get rid of the thing, it's just taking up space." He said.

Sora took his hand and touched the flower, a bright glowing light surrounded the flower. Riku's face lit up and was intrigued to see what was happening. When the light stopped the flower was alive again! It had turned from a dull brown color to a bright white and pink.

"That's amazing!" Riku commented.

"Thank you. Just a little trick I learned. I have to be careful though. Leon said not to use it for some reason." Sora said as he took the flower and handed it to Riku.

Just as Riku was about to say something the door to his bedroom sprang right open and a spikey red haired man peeked his head out from behind the corner.

"Oh am I interupting something?" The red head apologized.

"What do you want?" Riku said coldly.

"So is this what you do when i'm gone? Invite boys over? I thought you had more class than that Riku. Tsk tsk" The red head taunted.

"He's not just_ a boy_." Riku corrected him. "He's special."

"I'm a mermaid." Sora bursted out. The red head's smile faded.

"You're joking right?" He asked.

"He isn't." Sora said as he grabbed the crystal out. He concentrated as hard as he could on the crystal and light enveloped him. His pair of feet then joined together and scales started appearing. The light disappeared and a vivid blue tail was left.

"Woah!" The red head exclaimed.

"See what'd I tell you." Riku reminded.

"Name's Axel kid." The red head told Sora. "Got it memorized?"

"My name's Sora."

After Axel was done admiring Sora's tail, he transformed back. The three of them headed out to the beach area to show Sora around. As they were walking Axel suddenly stopped. He turned over to the ocean and noticed that the water was rising up. From out of all the water Roxas stepped out.

"ROXAS!" Sora exclaimed as he ran over to hug his bestfriend.

"Hey to you too." Roxas said.

Riku and Axel appraoched the two and Roxas gave them both a menecing stare.

"Who are they?" Roxas asked rather rudely.

"He's Riku and he's Axel." Sora said pointing to the two.

"So you're Riku." Roxas said sounding rather intrigued.

"You know my name?" Riku asked.

"Sora told me all about you." Roxas told. Sora's face became bright red again.

"Are you coming to take me back?" Sora asked.

"No, I won't let you!" Riku interupted as he got infront of Sora and spreaded his arms infront of Sora and covering him up.

"Move out of the way human. I didn't come to take Sora back." He clarified.

"Then what are you here for?" Axel joined in.

"To protect Sora. He's my bestfriend and i'm not letting anyone hurt him." He warned.

"If you not taking Sora back then i'm okay with you." Riku affirmed.

Roxas and Sora both walked off and started talking while Riku and Axel trailed behind. Axel quietly whispered in Riku's ear "Dibs on the blonde."

The four continued walking unbeknownest to the them that from atop the watertower a blonde haired girl was watching their every move with the eyes of a hawk. She had a sinister smile of her face. The breeze was blowing on her hair and two antenna like strands of hair blew along with them as well. She gave off a eerie chuckle before jumping off and into the ocean again and making a huge splash.

_OHEMGEE GUYS SORA AND RIKU ARE TOGETHER AGAIN! There's perverted Axel and he's about to get real creepy with Roxas. Who's that chick that was watching them? Also that flower that Sora gave Riku plays a VERY important part in the story much later. So keep that in mind. If you have any guesses what then go ahead but i'm not telling ;) The scene that's going to happen in this story is very familiar to something that happens a certain game. _


	8. Making A Move

The next couple of days was mainly the same with Sora and Riku. Sora had grown acustomed to sleeping with Riku and Riku didn't mind it at all either. At first Roxas protested about it but after Axel started annoying him by calling him 'Roxy' he stopped and started to get angry at Axel.

It was the mid-afternoon and Sora and Riku were getting ready to go out for lunch. Roxas who still didn't trust Riku made it clear that he wanted to come along. Axel who was very interested with Roxas also decided to tag along as well. Sora and Roxas had left to go wait outside for Riku to finish getting ready. Just as Axel was about to leave as well Riku stopped him.

"Hey Axel." He said.

"Whatsup?" He asked.

"Well tonight I have something planned for Sora. And I was wondering if you could hold Roxas off for a bit for me. It's something just between me and Sora." He told.

"Oh so planning on seducing him now?" Axel joked.

Riku didn't take that joke to well and grabbed a nearby couch pillow and threw it at him narrowly hitting him if it wasn't for the fact that Axel was fairly agile and was able to jump out of the way.

"No you dumbass. It's uhh...little date I set up for the two of us." Riku said a little embarressed.

"Riku has a crush. Riku has a crush." Axel teased.

"Get out of here!" Riku threatened.

Axel left as well but continued teasing Riku along the way out much to Riku's annoyence. The four of them headed to a cafe near Riku's place. Inside Sora was fascinated by all the food they had.

Sora was distraught by the fact that he didn't know which food to get. He finally settled down for a hamburger and with a side of fries. Roxas also clueless also got the same thing. The four of them sat down at a spot near the windows that had a clear view of the outside. Sora was the first to try his burger. He was intimidated by the strange food but after much convincing by Axel and Riku he took a bite out of it.

"This is really good!" Sora said.

Roxas carefully took a bite out of his as well. He too thought it tasted good. Riku and Axel watched as the pair dived into their food, laughing at how naive the pair was about the human world.

After they finished their lunch, the four of them decided to head to the beach. Sora was amazed by the incredible view the island gave of the sea. He didn't notice it the first time he had came here.

"It's so beautiful!" Sora commented.

"Well you do live under there don't you?" Riku joked.

"Yeah but I never seen it from this point of view before."

They found a nice spot on the sand and set up some towels. Axel started taking his clothes off and Roxas was blushing the entire time.

"Aww I got you blushing already." Axel teased.

Roxas covered up his cheeks and turned around. Axel then laid down on the towel and took out his sunglasses and placed them on. Roxas was staring down at him rather oddly.

"Hey can you move out of the way you're kinda blocking the sun." Axel said.

"Huh what?" Roxas said back. He wasn't paying much attention to what Axel said as he was paying more attention to Axel himself. He was looking down at Axel and was transfixed by his appearenced.

Sora and Riku were off at the other end of the beach. Sora was happy to be in the waters again. He felt like he was home again somewhat. Riku laid on the sand watching as Sora playfully swam around in the water.

This went on until the sun started setting and they all decided to head home. When they arrived back home Riku asked Sora to come with him. At first he was confused by this but he knew if he was with Riku he would be fine. Riku then took him down to the pier where a wooden boat stayed swaying in the water.

Roxas noticed the disappearenced of Sora and was immedietly suspecious.

"Where did that human take Sora?" He demanded.

"I don't know." Axel teased.

"Tell me now! I am to protect Sora at all times!" Roxas said raising his voice.

"Relax will you. He's with Riku so he'll be safe." Axel reassured him.

"How do you know?" Roxas asked.

"Because Riku likes him. And he's not going to do anything to hurt him." Axel said.

"Well do you know where they went? I want to be there just incase." Roxas said with his voice lowered.

"Well I might have an idea. But you have to promise me not to interupt them." Axel said.

"Alright I promise." Roxas said.

The two of them then took off to the pier where Sora and Riku are. When they arrived they saw that the boat was gone and Axel knew where Riku had taken Sora. Roxas was confused by this but Axel grabbed his hand and dragged him off. Axel had taken them to a remote part of the island and off in the distance he could see Riku and Sora in the boat. Axel and Roxas then jumped behind the bush to avoid being seen by the two.

"There you see them? Sitting there across they way." Axel said as he pointed to the two.

Riku was steadily rowing the boat as Sora watched him.

"He knows he wants him." Axel thought outloud.

The pair continued watching the two steadily go across the water.

"Go for it Riku." Axel thought outloud again.

Riku then stopped rowing and stared at Sora. Riku was slowing pulling towards him and Sora did the same. Just as Riku was about to put his lips on Sora, he pulled back at the last second.  
>Sora was confused by this but didn't say anything about it. Riku only blushed and continued rowing.<p>

"Nows your moment Riku what are you doing? You better do it soon Riku or you're gonna miss your chance." Axel said sounding rather annoyed now.

Roxas was watching in anticipation as to what was going to happen next.

"He's not saying a word and won't say a word until you kiss him." Axel said to Riku "There's no better time than this. Do it Riku!"

Riku stopped the boat again and again stared at Sora. Their eyes met again and slowly he pulled towards Sora. The two were only inches away and then Riku closed the gap between them and placed his lips on Sora' tongue met Riku's, moaning at the sensation. Sora's mind sang as the kiss continued.

"Yes!" Axel cheered.

Roxas was shocked by this and was about to go and stop the two but Axel grabbed his hand and stopped him. Roxas tried to struggle but was overpowered by Axel and fell on his back.

"Well it's time for me to make my move to." Axel said seductively.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Roxas asked frantically.

"This." Axel said as he went in and connected his lips with Roxas's. At first Roxas was trying to break free of it but Axel had both his hands pinned down so he stopped and went along with it. Axel's tongue was exploring the inside of Roxas's mouth and Roxas at first fought back but succumbed to his desires.

All four of them pulled their kisses back at the same time and all four were left breathing heavily.

"That...that was very...nice" Sora said.

"Glad you liked it." Riku said as he ruffled Sora's chocolate brown locks.

Roxas on the other hand took it much differently. Anger flushed in his eyes and he clenched his hands into a fist and punched right into Axel's shoulder. Axel let out a howl of pain and clenched his shoulder.

"What was that for?" He asked as he stroked his shoulder trying to ease the pain.

"You assulted me!" Roxas yelled.

"Well you seemed to like it, with that blush on your face." Axel said pointing to Roxas's cheeks.

The blonde immedietly hid his cheeks and turned around trying to avoid looking at Axel. Axel saw that Riku was approaching the island so he grabbed Roxas again and headed home. When they reached land Riku grabbed Sora's hand and helped him out of the boat, causing Sora to blush. The two slowly headed home, both enjoying what had just happened between them.

Unaware to them again the blonde haired girl was watching all of their moves with a sinister grin on her face. She placed her hands out and summoned a portal of darkness and stepped through and headed off.

_OHEMGEE GUYS RIKU AND AXEL MADE THEIR MOVE! So anyone know where that scene with boat and where some of Axel's dialogue is from? And again what's with the girl watching them? Uh creeper much? Well that will be revealed next chapter. __  
><em>


	9. Captured

In the far distance deep below the sea, stood three men in black cloaks. The first was an elegant man with bright blue eyes and bright pink had steel-blue hair with messy bangs that covered over half of his face and hiding one of his aqua colored eyes. The last was a very large and tall man with brown hair and blue eyes. The three of them stood in the center of a white orb that seemed to act as a screen showing events that were happening.

A portal of darkness appear and outstepped the same blond haired girl that was watching Sora and his friends.

"Good to see you're back in one piece Larxene." The pink haired man said.

"What? You didn't expect me to come back? You can be so cruel sometimes Marluxia." The girl teased.

"Enough dilly-dallying, what have you found about Sora?" The blue haired man asked.

"My my someone's rushy these days. Am I right Zexion?" Larxene said.

"Larxene!" The brown haired man roared scaring Larxene.

"Don't gotta yell Lexaeus jeeze. The kid got some strange powers that for sure." She said.

"Care to elaborate?" A voice said.

"Vexen!" Larxene said taken back.

A portal of darkness appeared next to Zexion and outstepped a platinum blond haired man with bright green eyes. He had a sinister smirk on his face.

"Vexen what brings you here?" Marluxia asked.

"I came here to help you all." Vexen stated.

"And why is that?" Larxene snapped.

"Because in the Organization I am given no respect. Using Sora i'll finally prove to them all." He revealed.

"Oh so the coward does have some balls after all." Larxene teased. Vexen obviously didn't take the joke to well and summoned a ball of ice that headed for Larxene's direction. She summoned an odd looking knife and threw it at the chunk of ice and it shattered, spraying the mass all over the ground.

"Enough you two!" Marluxia demanded. The two of them were taken back and fixed themselves. "Larxene, continue on. What kind of powers does Sora possess?"

"He did this weird thing where he brought this flower back to life." She told the group.

"So he possess healing powers. I wouldn't want to bother with that. Any of those disgusting fish can possess that power." Vexen said sounding rather unamused.

"No Vexen. This isn't just normal healing. He has the power of Life Regeneration." Marluxia said.

"Life what?" Zexion questioned.

"Life Regeneration. The most powerful of all healing powers in existance. It can even shatter the boundaries between life...and death." Marluxia told the group as he raised his hand to flip his hair, leaving behind a trail of rose petals.

"Well that changes everything." Vexen said.

"How do we get the kid then?" Lexaeus asked gruffly.

"He's with another one of his kind as well as two humans." Marluxia said.

"What? That's it? It would quite simple to just snatch him from them. Like taking candy from a baby." Vexen said ominously.

"Exactly." Larxene backed up.

"You two sound confident enough. Why don't the two of you bring him here." Zexion commented.

"Hmmph, me and the like's of him? Working together? No thanks." Larxene remarked sarcastically earning her a death stare from Vexen.

"I could say the same about you Larxene. I wouldn't want an imbisile like you to get in my way anyways." Vexen retorted.

"How dare you!" Larxene said angrily as she summoned four knives in each of her fingers.

"Stop it you two! Can't the two of you just get along for two seconds and see the long end of things? If we have Sora we could do whatever we want." Marluxia said.

"Ughh whatever!" Larxene scoffed.

"I'd love to see your face when I bring Sora back here first and you're here with nothing." Vexen taunted as he created a portal of darkness and headed off.

Larxene was ticked at this point and threw one of knives at the portal but it faded away and the knife ended up hitting the wall instead. She then desummoned her knives and also created a dark portal and left.

The three remaining stood there and watched the central orb as it displayed what was happening.

The next morning Sora woke up and saw that he was alone. He had remembered that Riku had told him that he to go to something called 'classes' Monday through Fridays. Since it was a Monday morning he realized that Riku was probably at one of his classes by now.

He went downstairs and saw that Roxas was sitting infont of the T.V and giving the remote and strange look.

"What are you doing Roxas?" Sora asked.

"What is this strange device?" Roxas asked Sora.

"Its called a remote. It controls that." Sora said pointing to the large black box.

"How does it work?" Roxas asked.

"Well that I don't know. Riku just told me it goes with that." Sora said.

"Well what does this button do?" Roxas asked as he pressed on the button labeled 'power.'

The T.V turned with a flash and made Roxas jump back and squeal in fright. Sora instantly started giggling loudly. After the two had figured out how to work the remote, they used it to flip through channels. At every channel Sora wanted to watch Roxas would skip over and every channel Roxas wanted to watch Sora skipped over. The two began fighting over for the remote when suddenly the T.V blacked out.

The two of them stopped fighting and both gave each other a questioning look. After that a creepy and sinister laughter erupted in the room.

"Who's there?" Roxas asked.

Suddenly a bright flash of light erupted in the center of the living room and after it cleared Larxene and Vexen stepped out.

"Who are you?" Sora asked in fear.

"Were the bad guys." She said.

Both of them summoned their weapons and was armed and ready. Roxas streached his arms out and a large key shaped blade appeared.

"Run Sora!" Roxas yelled.

Sora immedietly got up and ran for the door but was stopped by a bolt of electricty to his back, sending him to the ground.

"SORA!" Roxas yelled out.

"Be careful not to turn your back on your enemies." Vexen warned him as he summoned large spikes of ice and sent them at Roxas. Roxas was able to turn around and break all the ice spikes and rushed at Vexen.

Larxene walked over to Sora and grabbed him from his shirt and held him up. Roxas was about to run over to help Sora but Vexen created a ring of ice around his feet and made him freeze to the ground. Roxas was trying his hardest to break free of the ice but it proved no use. Vexen and Larxene then took off out the front door with the unconcious Sora.

Roxas took his keyblade and jabbed it straight into the the ring of ice, shattering it. After rubbing his frozen feet for a minute he immedietly took of through the front door. He knew that he had to tell Riku and Axel so he headed off to the University.

He had arrived at the University just in time for the last bell to ring and everyone was leaving. He searched frantically and eventually found Riku and Axel.

"He Roxy what's the matter you seemed all worked up?" Axel asked the now wheezing Roxas.

"S-sora. People. Took him." He made out.

A look of shock and disbelief came into Riku's eyes.

"What? Where are they now?" He asked frantically.

"I don't know. All I do know is that they were really strong. They had control over electricity and ice." He told.

"We have to save him!" Riku said.

"Agreed." Axel backed him up.

The three of them returned to Riku's place and Riku went up to his room to grab his sword. Roxas then took his keyblade out and placed it straight infront of him. A ring of light enveloped him and and his eyes turned a glowing white color. Eventually his eyes returned to normal and he spoke.

"There at the Power Plant." He said.

"How do you know?" I can sense other beings." He said.

The three of them ran as fast as they could to the island's Power Plant. When they arrived they saw large streams of electricity being pulled into the center of the Power Plant. When they headed inside they saw that Sora was held up inside a chunk of ice guarded by the blond Vexen and the girl Larxene. They quickly dove behind the corner and watched them.

"We should get going now Larxene." Vexen rushed.

"In a bit. Since were in a Power Plant we might as well make full use of it." Larxene said as she held both her hands to the side. From her hands came to yellow glowing orbs of light and she then started levitating above the ground. Soon the orbs of light enveloped her and she turned into a large ball of light. Then suddenly all the eletricity from the generators were drawing towards the ball of light.

"What is she doing?" Roxas asked.

"She's stealing the island's power!" Riku said.

"We have to stop her! If she takes all the power how will I watch TV?" Axel said.

The three of them then ran into the room and surprising the two. The ball of light bursted open and Larxene came back down to the ground.

"Ughh you pest!" She said angrily.

"Give Sora back!" Riku demanded.

"Come and try!" Larxene taunted.

She summoned her kunais again and immediety rushed at Riku. As for Axel and Roxas the two then ran over to Vexen.

"You are just pigs for the slaughter!" Vexen said as he summoned a blue shield.

Roxas streached his arms out and summoned his keyblade. Axel reached into his pocket and brought out two small ring like objects. He threw them up into the air and they became engulfed in fire and came back down much larger. He grabbed them both skillfully and poised to strike.

"That was amazing!" Roxas complimented.

"Takes years of practice." Axel replied back.

"Enough dilly-dallying. Have at you!" Vexen said as he rushed at the two.

Larxene started by rushing at Riku with incredible speed and quickly jabbing him with her kunais. She managed to scratch him a bit until he slashed at her with his sword causing her to flich back.

Vexen on the other hand started the offensive by summoning large spikes of ice and sending for Axel and Roxas. The two managed to swiftly dodge it all. Axel then threw on of his weapons which he called chakrams at Vexen but he simply raised his shield and it bounced back at him.

"We have to get Sora." Axel said.

"Got it." Roxas reassured.

He jumped into the air and performed a downward slash at Vexen only for it to be blocked by his shield. While Roxas was distracting Vexen, Axel was able to shatter the ice and grab Sora.

"Got him!" Axel cheered.

"Vexen! Get him!" Larxene yelled as she was defending herself from Riku.

As Vexen was about to attack Axel, Roxas jumped out deflected his attack. Larxene at this point was furious and she teleported over to Axel and gave a kick to his back that sent him flying and making him drop Sora. She grabbed Sora again and ran off.

"Handle them." Larxene said.

"Come back!" Riku yelled out as he ran after her.

Vexen stood in his way but he jumped over him at the last minute and continued after Larxene. Vexen realized he was duped turned back to Roxas who was helping Axel back up on his feet.

Larxene had ended up taking Sora to the forest near a river. She dropped him onto the ground he shook her wrist.

"God damn. For a kid so small he really worked up my wrist." She said as she shook her wrist.

Behind her was Riku who finally caught up to her.

"Give me back Sora!" He demanded.

"How about not." Larxene said.

Riku then rushed at her but she quickly did a flip over his shoulder and gave him a kick to the back, sending him into the ground. He quickly got up poised to strike her. Larxene then took her kunais and threw them at him. Quickly he took his sword and blocked each of them.

"Ughh I'm getting tired of this!" Larxene yelled.

She raised her arms into the air and electricity formed around her, shrouding her in a veil of electricty.

Sora at this point was regain concious and woke up to Larxene repeatedly jabbing Riku with her kunais.

"RIKU!" Sora screamed out causing Riku to turn to look at him and giving Larxene the oppertunity to strike him in the stomach and sending to the ground again.

"Good to see you're awake Sora. Sorry I had to take care of some business so i'll be with you in a minute." She taunted evilily.

Sora was furious at this point and placed his hands together in front of him and fired off a ball of energy at her. She was able to jump out of the way but the orb exploded and caused her to be struck by it. She flinched back and it gave Sora time to run over and grab the injured Riku.  
>Larxene then rushed at Sora with fury in her eyes. He took his hands and covered himself for protection just as she was about to strike him. Riku then however got up and at the last second was able to slash kick her in her stomach and sending her back. She landed on a rock in the middle of the river and as she was stumbling back to get up she tripped on the water and fell into the river.<p>

When she fell in gave out a blood curling scream. The electricity surrounding her was actually electrocuting her. She wrestled around in pain and Sora couldn't bear to watch. Riku took his hands and covered Sora's eyes and he fell into his arms.

"Noooo I refuse to lose. To a bunch of losers like you!" Was the last thing she said as she desintegrated into dust and mixed into the water.

Sora then started crying and Riku slowly stroked his hair to calm him down.

Roxas and Axel were at the ropes with Vexen. They would always break his shield but he would always seemed to summon new ones out of ice. The both of them were tired out and couldn't take much more of this.

"Seems you two are tired out. How about I end this now?" He taunted.

He raised his hands into the air and a glowing white ball appeared. Then large spikes made of ice came flying out of the ball. Both Axel and Roxas ran for cover behind a generator. Vexen only laughed tauntingly and commented on their cowardice.

"We have to stop that ball." Roxas said.

"I have an idea." Axel said as he bent over to Roxas's ear and whisphered his battle plan to him. Roxas gave a reassuring nod in agreement.

The two of them then jumped out from behind the generator and started dodging the ice spikes. Eventually Axel was in close range of the ball of ice and he threw his chakram into it. The ball of ice shattered and the chakram fell to the ground. This gave Roxas an oppertunity to strike Vexen who quickly raised his shield up to block the attack, only to have it be shattered by his blade. Now defenseless Axel then threw his other chakram and him. Roxas then did a backflip out of the way and the chakram hit Vexen fatally in the chest.

He let out a pained scream and fell to the floor.

"Ughhh...looks like I failed you...Mar-lu-x..." Was all Vexen could make out and then he turned into dust.

The two then gave a congradulatory high five to each other. They turned around and saw Sora carrying an injured Riku by his side. When they got inside Riku tried to reach out to Axel but ended up collapsing.

_So how did you guys like the story? Sorry if the fight scenes are a little choppy, they'll get better later on. And what did you guys think about Larxene's and Vexen's death? I'll take any suggestions. :)_


	10. Reminiscent

"Larxene!" Marluxia screamed as he watched in horror as Larxene was being electrocuted in the water. When he saw that she disintegrated into dust anger rose in his eyes and he raised his hand and summoned his scythe and slashed at the glowing orb that was displaying what was happening and instantly destroying it.

"Marluxia!" Zexion yelled. "Calm down!"

The pink haired man didn't listen. He continued violently slashing and striking at the glowing orb in anger. It wasn't until Lexaeus grabbed Marluxia's arm that he finally stopped.

"Marluxia! You have to remain calm!"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO REMAIN CALM? THEY JUST KILLED LARXENE!" Marluxia screamed as tears started falling down his eyes.

"You'll get her back. Once we have Sora, we'll use his powers to bring her back." Zexion said trying to cheer him up.

Marluxia didn't pay attention to him as he stormed off. Lexaeus and Zexion only shook their heads at him as he walked away.

He stormed off to Larxene's chamber. He opened the door and entered. The room was pure white in appearance. It was stylized with sharp objects everywhere fitting with Larxene's personality. He sat down on her bed and looked over the bookshelf. It was lined with books ranging from medieval torture to uses of dangerous weapons. Marluxia couldn't help but smile.

He sat there and started reminiscing about the day he and Larxene first met.

_FLASHBACK_

"And we here by welcome our eleventh member to our organization." Xemnas said as he gestured to a blonde haired girl with antennea like strands of hair sticking out of the sides of her head.

"Name's Larxene. Got that? Because I won't be repeating it again." The girl introduced.

"Great of all the people he coulda picked, he picked her." Xigbar murmered sarcastically.

"What was that? Care to speak up Long John Suckass." Larxene said taunting at Xigbar.

"Why you little-"

"Enough!" Xemnas demanded.

"Whatever." Xigbar shrugged.

"But I got to warn you, next time you won't get off easy." Xigbar warned Larxene ominously as he summoned out one of his arrowguns and pointed it at her.

"You think i'm afraid of you? As if." Larxene said rudely.

At this point Xigbar was very tempted to pull his trigger. All he had to do was just pull that trigger and off she went. He knew that this wasn't the bestest of ideas as everyone else was here and so was Xemnas. So instead he desummoned his arrowguns and simply shrugged it off.

After the meeting was over everyone left to there chambers in the castle.

"Hey you!" Larxene said trying to get Zexion's attention.

"What?" He asked rather coldly.

"How does this cloak make me look?" She asked.

Zexion didn't give a response.

"What? All I asked was a simple question." She said.

"No don't take it the wrong way. I'm simply confused by why you just started talking to me. Not by the fact that I find your appearence unappealing." He replied. "But it looks 'nice.'"

"Ughh whatever. This castle's boring." She said as she walked off.

Sometime later Larxene started wandering around the castle and she ended up making her ways towards the lower chambers, towards Marluxia's. As she was walking she found Marluxia outside his room chamber.

"Well hello there." Larxene greeted seductively.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly.

"Jeez what is with you people? I'm just trying to find something fun to do in this boring ass castle."She replied.

"So you find this castle boring?" He asked.

"Yes. There is simply nothing to do around here. It's basically dead zombies wandering around." He told him.

"I agree with you on that part. After joing in this organization I found out there nothing to do here. Everyday is just meetings with Xemnas and other random shit that I really for one do not care about." He said.

Larxene couldn't help but chuckle at the last part.

"Name's Larxene." She said.

"I know. I was there when you were introduced." He said. "Marluxia."

"Hehe I like you." She said jokingly.

"I feel like if I was the leader, things would be different around here." Marluxia stated.

"My point exactly. Xemnas cannot rule an organization for anything." She agreed.

"What would you do if you were leader?" He asked.

"Many things." She replied.

"Tell me more." He asked her.

The two of them then continued off and continued about their plans to rule the organization.

Marluxia at this point was trying his hardest to fight back his tears. He remembered all those times he had with Larxene. He took his hand and placed it over his chest, where his heart was and clenched it. Suddenly he got images of Riku and how he finished off Larxene. His eyes went from sadness to fury and anger. He stood up and placed his hands out, summoning a rose petal that transformed itself into another glowing orb.

The orb displayed the unconcious Riku and Sora was tending to him.

"I will have my revenge. Mark my words and I will make sure you suffer every minute of it!" He said angrily as he snapped his fingers, causing the orbs to disperse.

In the Palace, Kairi and Namine where swimming anxiously back and forth.

"Why would Roxas just run off like that?" Namine asked.

"I don't know." She replied.

"First Sora and now him too!" She said. "Ughh I can't take this anymore!"

"Calm down Namine." Kairi said. "They'll come back eventually." She said trying to reassure her sister.

"But when?" Namine asked.

"That, I don't know." She replied sadly.

The two girls sat there in sorrow until one of the guards came.

"Cid told me to tell you girls that he wants to see you." The guard said.

"Why?" Kairi asked.

"He didn't say. But he said he wants you two there immedietly." He replied.

The two girls just looked at each other but decided to go along with it. The guard told them that Cid wanted to see them in the Training Hall. When the two girls got inside they saw Cid and Leon surrounded by people they didn't know.

"Ok girls. As you know Roxas decided to leave our kingdom. Everyday things happening outside the Palace is getting more and more dangerous. So Leon and I thought it would be best if we got you guys more protectors." He said, gesturing to the people behind him. "There old friends of mines."

Firstly next to Cid were three girls. One had short brown hair and had two different color eyes. The next was a girl with much shorter black hair. The last girl had medium length blond hair and a scarf on.

"Hi, my name's Yuna." The girl with the short brown hair greeted.

"Paine." The girl with black hair said.

"And i'm RIKKU!" The blonde haired girl said excitedly.

The two girls gave each other weird looks and remembered that Sora had talked about a Riku.

"With two K's" She reassured them.

Next to them was a man with sunglasses on.

"My name is Auron." He said.

Next to Auron was a rather interesting looking man. He had long hair and crimson red eyes and a headband to match as well has a clawed glove on left hand.

"Vincent." He said quietly.

Both the girls had gotten a creepy vibe from this guy but Cid reassured them as said he was trustworthy.

The last was a battle scarred man with silver hair.

"My name's Setzer. Hello ladies." The man said charmily.

"They are your new guardians and will be staying at the Palace with us until further notice." Cid said.

After the girls got a chance to meet and talk with everyone, they made there way back to their room and called it a night.

Unbeknownst to them, Xemnas was watching their every move from his crystal ball. A sinister smile crept on his face.

_Pretty meh chapter. But it's just character development. What did you guy's think about Marluxia?_


	11. Taken Back

It had been a month since the whole incident with Larxene and Vexen and everything was starting to go back to normal again. Sora had been extra protective of Riku lately after he was left unconscious by Larxene. Through out the entire time Sora never left Riku's side for even a minute. He spent every minute of every hour of everyday tending to the unconscious silver haired boy. At this point you can say that he's...in love.

Axel was sitting in his room reading a book when Riku walked in.

"Knock knock." Riku said as he walked in.

"What's up?" Axel asked.

"Can you do me another favor?" Riku asked.

"What is it _this _time?" Axel asked putting emphasis on this.

"I want to take Sora out for another date." Riku said.

"So? Just take him out on a date. What do I have to do in all of that?" Axel asked.

"Well you know how Roxas is when I take Sora out. I just don't want him spoiling our date." Riku told.

"Hey! He's not that bad!" Axel defended, shocking Riku.

"Oh really?" Riku asked sounding intrigued causing Axel to blush.

"Y-yeah. He's a nice guy once you get to know him better." Axel said trying not to blush.

"Just exactly how _well _do you know Roxas?" Riku asked mischievously.

"Shut up!" Axel said taking his book and throwing it at Riku who narrowly managed to dodge the incoming book.

"So you'll do it?" Riku asked.

"Yeah sure whatever." Axel said nonchalantly.

Later that night when Axel managed to distract Roxas, Riku and Sora snuck off.

Riku drove Sora all the way to the beach. When the two of them arrived, Sora saw that Riku had already set up blankets and everything for the two of them. The two of them sat down near the edge of the water and gazed out at the vast blue sea.

"Do you remember this place Sora?" Riku asked.

"Yeah. It's the place where you found me." Sora said as he remembered back to the day where Riku found him on the beach.

"I can't believe its been so long. It feels like forever since i've been in the sea." Sora said sadly.

"I'm sorry Sora." Riku apologized.

"No, don't be. I'm happy now. When i'm with you i'm always happy." Sora said as he turned up to Riku and smiled a big goofy smile.

Riku couldn't help but chuckle. He ruffled Sora's hair, causing the smaller boy to smile.

"I can always go back if I wanted to." Sora said as he reached inside his pocket and brought out a white marble like crystal.

"What is that?" Riku asked.

"It's the crystal I used to create human legs. I kinda stole it from the Palace's Tresury." He said.

"So why don't you use it to give yourself your tail back and swim?" Riku asked.

"No thanks. I don't need it. I wouldn't want to leave you here alone." Sora said as he slowly inched closer to Riku's face. They were only a few centimeters apart when a voice interrupted them.

"What are you two doing?" A voice behind them asked. Sora immediately recognized that voice.

"Leon!" Sora yelled. "What are you doing here?"

"To take you back. Now step away from that dangerous human!" Leon demanded.

"No! He's not dangerous. He's...my friend." Sora said.

Leon walked closer to the two but Riku stepped in front of Sora, trying to protect him.

"Step aside human. This is the last warning I am giving you." Leon said.

"I don't care. I'm not letting you take Sora." Riku yelled back.

Leon then made a movement with his hand and his gun blade appeared. He pointed the blade at Riku and rushed forward. Riku pushed Sora out of the way and did a flip over Leon, carefully avoiding the attack. However Leon staked his sword down onto the ground and did a spinning kick with it, hitting Riku in the chest.

"Riku!" Sora screamed out as he tried to run over to Riku but was stopped by Leon's hand grabbing his shoulder.

"Let's go Sora." Leon stated coldly.

"No I don't want to leave Riku!" Sora yelled as he tried to break free of Leon's grasp.

"I'm sorry I have to do this." Leon said as he held his hand out over Sora's head. A strange pink mist came out of his hand and covered Sora's face, causing him to slowly lose conscious.

Before Sora succumbed to the mist he said out. "T...ake t...his...Ri...ku. Mer...ma..." and threw the small marble shaped crystal at Riku.

"You bastard! What the fuck did you do to him!" Riku yelled out in anger. He tried getting up but the pain in his chest was getting the better of him.

"That doesn't concern you human." Leon said as he walked back into the sea with Sora. When they touched the water, both of their tails grew.

Riku went over and picked up the crystal and pondered on what Sora had just told him. He took his cellphone out and called Axel. He explained to Axel what had happened and within minutes he and Roxas arrived.

"Leon actually took Sora?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah." Riku said as he held his chest, wincing in pain.

"Riku what's wrong?" Axel asked.

"That bastard Leon kicked me before he left with Sora." Riku explained.

"Here let me help you." Roxas said as he went over to Riku. He raised his hand over Riku's chest and a faint green glow appeared. Riku could feel the warmth that the light was giving off. Slowly he felt the pain in his chest start to disappear.

"There, all better?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah. How did you do that?" Riku asked.

"It's a mermaid thing. Many merfolk can do it. It's just that ours are weaker than Sora's." Roxas explained.

"Speaking of Sora, how do we plan on getting him back?" Axel asked.

"Well he said something about this crystal before he was taken away." Riku said as he held his hand out, showing the two the crystal.

"Thats...a..." Roxas croaked out.

"It's a what?" Riku asked.

"It's a materia. A white materia to be exact. These crystals are extremely rare and contain powerful magic inside of them." Roxas expained. "Where did you get it?" He asked.

"Sora gave it to me. Before he was put to sleep by that Leon guy he said it had to do with mermaids or something." Riku said.

"He's right. These crystals give mermaid's human legs and if a human uses it, it can give them mermaid tails." Roxas said.

Riku's eyes lit up. "Really? So I can use this to become a mermaid to rescue Sora?" He asked.

"Yes. But that's the easy part. The hard part is when you go underwater and reach the palace you have to deal with all the guards and even Leon. And underwater Leon's power is twice as powerful." Roxas warned.

"I don't care, I just want Sora back!" Riku yelled.

"What about me?" Axel asked. "What am I suppose to do when the two of you are underwater and fighting and stuff?"

"You can come too." Roxas said.

Both Riku and Axel asked at the same time. "How?"

"With the white materia. White materias contain so much magical power that even when broken it can still give a human a tail." Roxas said.

Riku then took the crystal and snapped it in half. When the crystal broke it gave off a whitish glow that illuminated the entire area.

"So when you guys are in the water, close your eyes and concentrate on the crystal." Roxas said.

Riku gave Axel the other piece of the crystal and the three headed into the water. When Roxas reached the water his tail immediately grew. Both Axel and Riku closed their eyes and concentrated on the crystal. The crystal then gave off a slight humming noise and a white light enveloped both the boy's feet. Within moments their legs joined together and scales covered them. The white light then disappeared and the two boys where left with tails. Riku's feet had turned into a silver dolphin's tail and Axel's feet turned into a orange shark's tail.

The three of them dived underwater and headed towards the palace.

At the Abyss:

Xemnas watched as Leon swam with the unconscious Sora on his shoulder.

"Siax." He said, summoning the blue haired man.

"Yes master?" The man replied.

"It's time for our plans to come into action. Release the Hydra." Xemnas said.

"Yes sir!"

"Tell everyone we are headed for the Palace." Xemnas ordered.

Xemnas desummoned the orb he was watching Sora with and he created a portal of Darkness and left through it.

_Ohmygosh a new chapter update? No way! Yeah so if this chapter seems kinda crappish it's because I really want to get this story out of the way with. I think this story would be finished by the end of August. So how did you guys like this chapter though? Don't forget to review and everything. Thanks guys :) Also don't forget to check out my other story called 179 days without. If you guys like this story I'm sure you guys will like the other one. _


End file.
